It All Started With This
by Bunch Of Moyashi's
Summary: Aunt Anita and Uncle Cross are worried about 15 year old Allen spending the night alone in the house so they ask 17 year old Yuu Kanda who is looking to earn some extra money, but what happens when the two of them meet for the first time? Watch as their journey unfolds and they learn about each others hidden pasts and secrets! Yullen! Yaoi!
1. The First Meeting

**AN: Hey! This is my second FanFic and if you are wondering about my first one, I didn't discontinue it just because if that! My writing style has changed and it was hard to keep up with it! So I wrote a new fanfic! I hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**(Edit)DISCLAIMER: I do not own -Man**

* * *

"Allen! Sweetie! Come here!" A beautiful woman with long brown hair shouted. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail that rested between her shoulder blades, she wore a deep red dress that complimented her pale complexion along with stunning black heels not every woman could pull off.

"Coming Aunt Anita!" A voice called followed by a sudden rumbling as a boy with white hair came flying down the stairs. " Is it time for you to go now?" The young white haired boy named Allen questioned.

"Yes it is, I hope you behave yourself and please try not to make any trouble for your sitter." Allen frowned at the mention of his 'Sitter' he was supposed to be having for the night.

"Aunt, do I really have to have a sitter? I'm already 15, I can looked after myself now. I promise to behave, please?" Allen pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Allen, we've been over this many times before. Me and your uncle won't be able to stop worrying you, knowing you're in the house alone, we won't be back till late either." Anita explained with a sigh.

"But I'm not alone! I have Timcampy!" Allen reasoned pointing to his kitten.

Anita shook her head.

"Fine." Allen sighed, defeated.

"Who is this 'babysitter' " The boy used his fingers to gesture quote marks " anyway? I hope they're not some old, boring person that just lazes around" Anita chuckled at the boys comment.

"Don't worry Allen, he's 17 and I'm sure you will get along with him just fine. I've known his mother for quite a while now and he's looking for some extra money because he's living on his own now, he doesn't want any help from his parents either. I thought I could help him so I told him I would pay him if he were to look after you for a while."

'_Oh great._' Allen thought '_A boy._'

"Anyway, Aunt Anita... Where is Uncle cross?" Allen asked.

"Oh don't worry, Marion just went out to greet our guest. I just hope he isn't mean to the poor boy." Anita mumbled the last part.

_Knock knock_

"Anita! That Japanese boy is here!" The entrance door swung open to reveal a large man with long red hair.

"Wonderful, please invite him in." Anita responded as Cross turned to go back outside.

'_Cool, I've never seen a Japanese person in England before...'_ The young boy thought.

"Good evening Mrs. Cross." A voice was heard as a figure stepped through the door.

The boy looked tall for his age. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. His long raven hair had a hint of blue to it and was tied back into a high pony.

"Haha, good evening Kanda, please call me Anita. You make me feel old calling me that." Anita giggled.

'_He looks like a girl_' Allen pondered at the thought. The boy named Kanda turned towards him. '_No... His face is too masculine and defined to be a girl.'_

"Hello Allen." A smooth but deep voice dragged the boy out of this thoughts.

"Hello to you too... Kanda, right?" The raven haired boy nodded.

"Well, we should be on our way. There is food in the fridge you can help yourself to." The brunette woman gestured towards the kitchen.

"Anita! The car is here!" Cross called out as he came through the door once again. "Oi, idiot nephew. Don't forget to lock all the windows and door." Cross reminded the younger boy.

"Yes Uncle." Allen responded.

As the two adults said their goodbyes and shut the door behind them, the two boys looked at each other.

"So Moyashi, what is there to do in this house?" Kanda broke the silence.

Allen stayed silent for a little while."Well, I guess there's video games, TV, books and music... What's a Moyashi?" Allen questioned.

"I've never really played video games before." Allen frowned as Kanda evaded his question and led him to his room.

"Kanda... What's a Moyashi? Tell me." The white haired boy whined at Kanda. The raven haired boy looked him straight in the eye.

"No." Was his answer.

"Wha-what?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Tch. It's too much trouble to explain." Kanda replied.

Allen reached his room and went inside, Kanda followed.

Allen's anger started to boil inside of him as he clenched his hands and teeth together.

"And what is so troublesome about explaining? Does it exhaust you to do such a little task such as speaking? I'm sorry princess, would you like to lie down?" The young boy spoke with a smile on his face while his words were laced with sarcasm.

"What did you just call me shortstack?" The other glared at Allen.

"What's wrong? Is princess tired?" Allen sneered.

Allen gasped as Kanda grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to his face. "Listen up shortie" Kanda spoke " you don't like me and I obviously don't like you. I know we're not going to get along, so if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"Likewise , I guess we have ourselves a little deal then." Allen responded as the raven haired boy let go of his collar "... Hey! I'm not short either! You're older than me and tall for your age anyway!"

Kanda just smirked as he walked about of allen's room and to the left.

"Stairs are to the right!" Allen shouted to the elder boy.

Not long after Kanda walked past his door and offered a nod as thanks.

"God..." Allen moaned " Could this day get any worse?"

Suddenly there was a crash followed by a string of curses. "Holy fucking shit!" Allen heard Kanda shout. " Moyashi, get down here!"

"Well, I guess it always could." Allen sighed as he face palmed.

* * *

After Allen had cleaned up the broken vase and told Kanda about is pet cat Timcampy, he decided it was time for bed as it was nearing twelve o'clock.

With a yawn, Allen pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

Just as Allen was about to drift off, his bedroom door swung open to reveal a very sleepy Kanda. Allen just looked at the elder as he started to take off his clothes.

"Woah! Wait Kanda! What are you doing?!" Allen exclaimed as he shot out of bed.

Kanda had already taken his jeans and t-shirt off and was left in just his navy blue boxers.

"Uhhh... Moyashi, I'm tired. Come here" Kanda slurred.

'_Wait_' Allen thought '_is he drunk?_'

Kanda had his arms open and walked towards Allen for a hug.

"Wahh! Kanda! Get off me!" Allen squealed as he landed on his bed in Kanda's vice grip.

'_Yeah, his breath smells like beer._' The white haired boy confirmed.

Suddenly there was a light snoring. Allen looked down to see that Kanda was asleep.

'_Wow, he's well away. Who knew Kanda was the clingy type of drunk?_' Allen laughed to himself. Allen took another glance at the raven haired teen and took the time to notice that his permanent scowl was missing. '_Why does he always wear that scowl. I bet he scares everyone away, no wonder he acts like he has a pole shoved up his arse, he's got no friends._'

Allen tried to move Kanda off but he wouldn't budge, so... Allen slept with Kanda on his chest till morning.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Stay tuned for more! Please R&R!**


	2. Goodbye For Now

**AN: Hey, another chapter for youuuu~ Thankyou for your reviews, follows and favourites. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

******(Edit)DISCLAIMER: I do not own -Man**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock filled the room as Kanda shot up.

'Fuck.'He thought 'My head is pounding and I feel like shit...'

A groan was heard from underneath Kanda. He looked down and froze. "Mmgh..." Allen moaned as he rolled over to his side. Kanda started to panic. He looked down at himself only to see himself in just his boxers.

'What the holy fuck happened here? Did I do something to the kid? How did I-' Kanda suddenly stopped mid-thought. 'It was that Baka Usagi! I bet he swapped my non-alcoholic for the alcoholic beer!'

"Mmgh..." Another sleepy moan was heard as Allen's eyes fluttered open. 'Kanda?-" Allen asked, just remembering what had occurred the previous night. His eyes widened in realisation.

The hungover raven haired boy glared at Allen. "Moyashi, if you say anything, I will gut you. I promise that is not just an empty threat." Kanda hissed.

All Allen could do was gasp as he saw a glint in the elders eye that seemed to say _Don't-Fuck-With-Me-Right-Now_.

Kanda stood up and walked over to his clothes. He picked up his jeans and threw them on as he began to speak. "L-look, about last night. It was supposed to be non-alcoholic beer but someone I know must have swapped it."

Allen just stared as caught a slight glimpse of Kanda's well-toned body, but it was soon covered by his shirt to Allen's disappointment.

'Wait... What? Disappointed? Me? ...What?' Allen's internal argument had began. 'I mean, he does have a great body... I'm just envious... Yeah! That's it!' Allen stopped his train of thought.

"Moyashi?" Allen heard someone call out.

"Oh, Kanda. I- erm... No, it's ok. I understand. I won't tell Aunt and Uncle" Allen fumbled on his words.

'Shit, that's a relief...' Kanda sighed.

Allen got up out of bed and his face flushed as he looked down and remembered that he too had slept in his boxers.

"Moyashi... Your arm, what happened to it?" Kanda questioned Allen, not aware how touchy the subject was. Allen started to tremble.

'Shit! He saw it! He saw my arm! He probably thinks I'm disgusting a-and call me a freak! No! I-I've still got the make-up on my face, right?' Allen panicked as he threw himself back under his duvet and pulled it over his head. The young boy touched his face around his left eye. With his make-up still intact he sighed. He had put the make-up on just before Kanda had arrived.

Allen had been made fun of for the past three years of his life, his arm was black and he had a scar running down his left eye and at the top of it was shaped almost like a pentagon. He also had snow white hair that looked very unnatural. They called him a freak, disgusting and other things inhuman. He didn't want Kanda to do this to him either, but now he had saw his arm. He was fine with him seeing his hair, he could pass off as albino but what Allen regretted the most was that Kanda saw the only thing he really didn't want anyone to see.

A hand hovered over Allen and pulled the duvet from his face. "No!" Shouted the trembling white haired boy as he tried to pull the covers back towards him.

"Moyashi! Listen to me!" Kanda's voice wasn't as harsh and rough as it normally was, noticing the change in Kanda's tone. Allen stopped struggling.

"Kanda... I-I know you probably t-think I'm a freak. Disgusting, right? Just... Please leave."Allen pleaded as tears started to form in his eyes. Kanda looked at him confused.

"Why would I think you're a freak? People have their secrets, things they don't want other people to know... I have no right to ask about it, it's not my business. I'm sorry." Kanda apologised.

Allen sat there shocked. 'K-Kanda doesn't think I'm freak? He was being a stuck up, selfish prick. Why is he being nice?'

"Why? Aren't I different from you 'normal' people? Just tell me what you really think about me. I'm disgusting. I disgust myself most times when I look at it."Allen hissed.

Kanda stared at him blankly. "Moyashi, I've already said this. I don't... And if I thought you were, trust me, I would of told you by now. I'm an honest person" Kanda shrugged "and you have your reasons, but... I just want you to answer this one question for me." Allen nodded his head slowly. "Anita and Cross never did this to you did they?"

Allen's eyes widened with shock. "Oh god no! Definitely not!" Allen exclaimed. "But... I'd prefer not to talk about this, sorry."

"It's fine, you don't have to." Kanda patted Allen on the head before he picked up a long sleeved dress shirt from the floor. Kanda stared at it. "Why do you dress so formally anyway? It's a bit weird." Kanda questioned, trying to change the subject.

Allen smiled lightly at the older boys question. "To be honest, I don't know. I've always dressed like this." he sighed "Uncle told me to always look presentable." Allen looked away. "And to hide my arm." He added.

Kanda nodded as he spoke. "Ok"

Allen slipped the shirt on, buttoned it and pulled on a pair of pants. "Well, we should get some breakfast before Auntie and Uncle come back." Allen spoke as he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

* * *

As they reached the kitchen door, they heard voices coming from inside followed by a crash. Both boys jumped at the sound but suddenly, all was silent. Allen opened the door slightly, only to see his Aunt and a uncle sitting across from each other at the dinner table.

Allen let out a sight he didn't know he was holding in and walked towards them.

"Oh, idiot nephew. I see you're awake." Cross gave him a smile which, in return, scared Allen.

'Why is he smiling? He rarely smiles... Only when he knows something or when he's drunk. Plus, he's smiling at me. What did I do? Did I do anything?' By this point the poor boy was nearly wetting himself.

"H-hey uncle... Auntie. How come you're back so early, I thought you wouldn't be back till around two." Allen stuttered.

"It's because your uncle here made a complete idiot if himself you see. I only went to the bathroom and when I came back he was rotten drunk... Again! This early in the morning too! Not only that but he was flirting with his very own employees. I can't see how they can stand to work in this company anymore!" Once Anita finished her rant, she composed herself and calmly took a sip if her tea. "And so I threw a plate at him once we got back."

Allen simply nodded and walked over to the white shards on the floor that were once a plate. Piece by piece he picked them up and threw them in the bin.

Kanda walked in with a confused look on his face due to hearing the conversation and seeing everyone act like it was a normal everyday thing.

"Well at least I'm sober now... Well, ish. Anyway idiot nephew-"

"Its Allen.-"

"Aren't you getting a little too friendly with your babysitter?" Cross smirked. " I mean I'm all for it but..."

Both of the teens mouths fell open. Eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Cross shouted. Even Anita had the same facial expression as the two teens.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Kanda snarled at the older man.

Cross looked at Kanda, smirk still present across his face. "What was that pretty boy? Of course I am."

"Allen, sweetie. If you batted for the other team, you could of told us. We don't mind if you're gay and you like boys." Anita spoke softly. "You too Kanda, you can be more open."

"I didn't know you were that desperate you had to sleep with princess over there." Cross gave a heavy sigh.

"Let me tell you one thing!" Allen intervened "I did not sleep with pretty boy over there-"

"Hey! Do I have a say in this?!-" Kanda was cut off.

"AND! I am not gay!" Allen took a deep breath.

"Don't think you can hide it from me. I even have a picture." Cross pulled out his mobile phone and showed everyone a picture of Kanda sleeping on Allen's chest with their arms wrapped around each other. The picture was only a shot of their bare torso, so anyone else who saw it would get the wrong idea.

"Delete that!" Kanda hissed at Cross.

"No way, princess. I'm sending this to your little friend. Lavi Bookman. I've known him for quite a while, good fella. I owe him a few things though. Told me to snap him a picture." Cross pulled his phone away a Kanda tried to snatch it.

'Uncle owes this Lavi something? Told him to take a picture... Before hand? If so...'

"Uncle!" Allen shouted. Kanda and Cross stopped fighting to look at Allen along with Anita. Everyone's attention was on Allen. "You and this Lavi person planned this didn't you?"

"Ohhh, we being a detective now? Well, you could say something like that. We thought both of you were gay, so we arranged a little something. Like a blind date, you know what I mean? Ain't that right, Lavi?" Cross' question was answered by a voice behind the two teens.

"Sure is!" It chirped. Allen and Kanda spun around to face a boy who looked the same age as Kanda with flaming red hair, a bandana, an eye patch covering his left eye and an orange scarf hung around his neck loosely.

"Hi, my name's Lavi Bookman! Nice to meet you Allen." The two boys shook hands.

"N-nice to meet you too." Allen was overwhelmed by the red haired boys energy.

Lavi turned his attention to Kanda and held out something to him. Kanda took the item. "Baka Usagi, what are you doing here?" Kanda growled throught clenched teeth. One thing that pissed Kanda off was the fact that he had left Mugen in Lavi's car, he was never really out without his trusty katana.

"Aww, Yuu. Don't be like that, you know you love me." Lavi smiled.

"Don't call me that! You best get the fuck out my face before I gut you and shove it down your throat." The raven haired teen threatened with a glare that could kill someone.

"Ok, Yuu. I've come to take you home anyway, lets go." To everyone's surprise, Lavi just shrugged of the threat like it was nothing to '_serious'_.

" I told you not to call me that!" This time Kanda had Mugen at Lavi's throat.

'So it's a katana...' Everyone gathered.

Allen was slightly confused as to why Lavi was referring to Kanda a 'You'.

'You? Is that some kind of weird nickname or something?' Allen wondered 'Or is it just like... A hate word? I mean... I don't particularly like the word cereal but I don't know why..." Allen was brought out of his random and meaningless thoughts by a voice.

"Come on Baka Usagi, lets go." Kanda put Mugen away then turned to Cross and Anita, and bowed slightly. Anita handed him £30 for minding Allen. " Thankyou for having me and I hope I didn't cause any misunderstandings. Goodbye." As Kanda walked out the door Allen stopped him.

"Thanks for everything Kanda!" Allen shouted. The older boy smiled but as soon as he noticed he did so, it was gone.

"See you, Moyashi." Kanda managed as the door slammed shut. Everything fell silent once again.

"Thanks for everything Kanda, my darling!" Cross tried to mimic Allen's voice as he waved a white handkerchief. Anita punched him in the arm as Allen scowled.

"Not funny Uncle. Anyway, I'm going up to do my homework, it's Monday tomorrow and I want to get an early night." The white haired boy ran upstairs and into his room, he looked at his clock.

'13:47'

It was nearing two o'clock.

Allen fished his school bag out of his wardrobe and started with his English homework. Three hours went by as he finished two essays and finally came to his maths homework.

'How the fuck do I do simultaneous equations?' Allen sighed and looked at his clock again.

'16:56'

He started with his first question:

"4x+3y=17

7x-y=36"

The confused boy spoke. He glared at the question; eyes narrowed.

"Nope, can't do it." This pattern was repeated for the next forty nine questions and the next hour.

As it neared six o'clock a shout was heard from downstairs. "Allen! Dinner's ready!" He heard his Aunt shout. At the word dinner the boys ears perked up as he started to drool, and within in seconds, the boy was at the dinner table.

* * *

**AN: There is chapter two! Please R&R!**


	3. The Second Meeting

**AN: Sorry it's really late! It took me a while to write! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

******(Edit)DISCLAIMER: I do not own -Man**

* * *

With a stretch of his arms and a yawn, Allen trailed down the stairs in his matching dumpling patterned pyjamas. The smell of bacon invaded his senses. Allen's stomach let out a loud rumble as he trailed towards the alluring smell.

The boy opened the kitchen door as five plates of food were being set in table for him.

"Good morning Allen, did you sleep well?" Anita asked as she placed the fifth mass of food down onto the table. The woman was also in her pyjamas but had a robe thrown over herself and looked as elegant as always.

"Not that great actually, I just don't get my maths homework and it was just playing over in my head! What exactly does  
4X +3y = 17  
7x-y= 36 equal anyway?!" Allen exclaimed as he inhaled all five plates of food.

"I think you need a maths tutor, if you truly don't understand it. You have your GCSE's coming up and you want to do well in maths don't you?" Anita asked.

Allen sighed "A tutor? Well, I guess I might need one... Let me think it over, okay Aunt Anita?"

"Well... I guess, anyway it's 8 O'clock, you should hurry up and get ready for school. You don't want to be late." Anita rushed Allen out of the kitchen as she handed him is uniform. The uniform consisted of a red tie, a white button up blouse (long sleeved in this case), a navy blue jumper, black blazer and black trousers.

Allen quickly took the uniform as he ran upstairs to get changed. He quickly pulled on his uniform, black socks and black school shoes. Going to the bathroom he reapplied his make up as he forgot to wipe it off the night before. After, he grabbed his school bag out of his wardrobe and took his phone off charge as he grabbed his blazer and ran back downstairs.

Looking at his phone, the time showed that it was 8:15 am.

He shrugged on his blazer, put his phone on silent and into his pocket. He then grabbed is backpack and single-strapped on his right arm.

"Anita approached Allen as she spoke "Have a good day at school Allen. Also, don't forget these." Anita handed Allen a pair of white gloves. "They're brand new, take good care of them."

"Thank you Aunt Anita, how could I forget something so important." The white haired teen sighed as he slipped the fresh, new, crisp gloves on. "We'll, I'm going to school now, bye. Also, tell cross to get his lazy arse out of bed."

Anita chuckled and bid Allen farewell as he left for school.

* * *

"ALLEN WALKER!" A voice bellowed as he walked through the office entry. The white head jumped. He knew exactly who's voice it was and what the exact reason was it was calling out to him for.

"Yes Mr Leverrier?" Allen quickly pulled on his blazer to greet his head teacher.

"Why is one, such as yourself, casually strolling through the doors of the school reception at twenty-to-nine exactly? Please, I would love to hear your explanation." Mr Leverrier hissed.

Ever since Allen had entered the school, the head teacher had took an instant disliking to the boy labelling him as rebellious and an attention seeker. All this was because of Allen's hair and gloves. There were no rules against wearing gloves but the rules strictly forbid any unnatural hair colours. Allen had explained to the man about his gloves which he pushed to the side, but when it came the his hair, Allen had explained he was albino. Even this did not sedate the man.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir, please allow me to explain. I was simply walking to school when an elderly woman dropped her shopping, so I offered to help her pick it up and load it into the car." Allen politely answered.

The commotion that the two caused, had gathered them attention from the receptionists. All the women behind the counter stopped what they were doing to watch the usual scenario that played out before them everyday.

"Planner, Walker." Leverrier demanded. Allen handed the man his organiser. "I'm taking today's registration credit along with first periods." The man gave the boy a stern look. "Why didn't you have your blazer on as you entered school? You know the rules young man." Leverrier took his pen and crossed or the boys credits.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought it was quite hot... Considering it is June." Allen responded with a sweet smile.

Leverrier handed Allen his organised back as he spoke " Hurry to form and grab your morning mark."

With a nod, Allen was on his way down the corridor as everybody else went back to work.  
As soon as Allen was in the corridor, a sigh assed through his lips. 'Why is he the one that always catches when I'm late?' The boy thought to himself.

He opened the first door to his left. B1, Allen's form room.  
As he inched the door open, all heads turned towards him.

"Hey Allen! Where have you been?" A boy with tanned skin and curly gelled back black hair called.

Allen quickly made his way over to the boy and reached for his locker keys from the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Hey Tykki, where's Miss Nine? Is she late?" Allen asked, looking around the room.

"She's probably in the staff room boozing it up as always." The boy named Tykki answered.

"I'm just going to my locker, hang on a sec." The white head travelled to the back of his form towards the locker bank. He took his needed books and planner with him and left his bag his locker.

"So... You got caught by Leverrier again?" Allen looked at Tykki with a look of surprise. "Ah, the whole corridor heard it."

"Right. It's just the usual, took two credits off me. Not that it matters really." Allen sighed.

"Everyone... And I mean like everyone, hates that bastard... Hey, I need to talk to you, let's sit down." Tykki whispered. The two boys took two random chairs and sat down. Allen inched closer to the tanned teen.

"I've heard this big hot shot's son is moving to our schools sixth form, wanna go check him out? They say he's hot!" Tykki's eyes sparked.

'I should of known it was something like this..' Allen sighed. He knew his friend was bisexual and it didn't bother him in the least but his friend would never shut up about wanting to 'tap that', or wanting to 'do him'. By now, Allen was completely numb to it.

"Sorry Tykki, I've got homework to finish." Allen lied.

"At break?" Tykki pushed. Allen nodded his head. "At lunch?"

"Sorry Tykki, I have detention with Mr. Link." Now that was the truth.

"Mr. Link? Leverrier's little bitch? Just skip it, say you forgot." Allen rolled his eyes at the teens comment.

"I'm already in too deep with Leverrier, I can't cause more trouble by not showing at Mr. Links detention." Allen huffed as he placed his head between hands on the table in front of him.

"Well, that's just dandy and all but-" Tykki was cut off by the door slamming open. Everyone suddenly ran to stand behind their assigned seats facing the smart board. Nobody wanted to be on their form teachers bad side. The formidable Klaude Nine.

Two pairs of black boots trudged into the room, everyone looked up to see that it was, fortunately not Miss Nine, but the infamous twins Devitt and Jasdero.

"You fucking bastards!" A random voice shouted.

"Do you want us to die of heart attacks?!" Another sounded.

The twins stood with a smug look of victory across their faces. Devitt and Jasdero mingled while walking towards the locker banks. "That was hilarious, you should of seen your scared little faces!"

"Yeah!" Jasdero added. After finishing up at the locker banks, the twins headed towards Allen and Tykki who were standing behind their assigned seats with unamused looks painted on their faces.

"Sup. Oi, Tykki" Devitt turned to Tykki "Pass your biology homework." Both twins pulled up chairs besides the two other boys.

"Yo, what's up Allen?" Both greeted in unison noticing the sour look on Allen's face.

"Oh nothing much, just a near death experience." Allen glared.

"Ahh well... Anyway here's my homework, don't copy it word for word otherwise Mr Lee will catch us out again." Tykki handed Devitt his homework.

The twins and Tykki almost look alike with their tanned skin but truth is, the three boys are related. Cousins to be exact.

"Oh and after school we're going to take a peek at this hot new guy who joined sixth form today." Tykki informed the twins.

"New hot guy? I'm in!" Both chirped excitedly. Everybody in school knew the infamous twins and that they were gay, they were like predators hunting for good-looking guys.

"Why not break or lunch? Is Allen coming?" Jasdero asked.

"No" Allen responded. "I still have to do some-" The door slammed open once again and there, stood in the doorway was Lero, the class clown. He had his usual pumpkin hat on and a goofy grin across his face.

The twins were thrown across Tykki and Allen's lap with wide eyes.

"Holy shit Lero! What did you do that for?!" Devitt shouted from across the white haired teens lap. "I tried to dive to my seat and look how I ended up!"

"Me too!" Jasdero added.

"That's karma! Hah, bitch!" Someone shouted. Devitt just growled at the comment.

"Wow, your faces were so great-Lero. Did you think I was Miss Nine? Haha, I could never be as scary as that woman. No wonder she's not married-Lero. Haha..." Lero looked around the room and noticed that everyone was deathly silent.

"So, brat. You think I'm scary? Take that idiotic hat off! I also choose to be single. I could have anyone I want with a snap of my fingers!" A blond woman wearing heeled boots shouted. "Everyone! Stand behind your assigned seats!"

Loud clatters were heard as everyone stood, straight, behind their chairs. "I will take attendance, you will be silent! No questions! Lero, stay behind after the bell rings! You may sit down." Miss Nine ordered.

After the register was taken, the bell rang and everyone quickly walked out to first period. The four boys parted asTykki and Jasdero went to geography while Allen and Devitt went to history.

The first and second period was a double. Time flew by then suddenly the bell for break sounded just as Devitt was about the fall asleep.

The four met up outside the boys bathroom. "So.." Jasdero started.

"Where is this new hot guy?" Devitt finished. Tykki motioned for them to all lean in (or dragged in for Allen)

"First, we have to sneak past the teacher on duty by the canteen, then we make our way down the R.E department but we all know Miss Lotto will let us through. Then! We sneak a peek at the hottie in the common room!" All nodded except for Allen.

"Goodbye, I'm not going." Allen waved as he started to walk away, only to be dragged back by three pairs of hands. "Wahh!"

After blackmailing and a few attempts at persuading the white haired teen, Allen and the rest were outside the common room. Crouching outside the door, all four peeked inside. They saw no one they hadn't seen before until a voice broke them up.

"Ahem." It was a deep voice that had Allen on edge as soon as he heard it. It sounded familiar to him, it sounded like...

"Kanda?" Allen whispered as the four of them span around to face the source if the voice.

"Moyashi?!" Kanda let a look of surprise slip onto his face. Allen's eyes widened.

'Holy hell...' Allen internally cursed. "It really is Kanda!'

" K- Kanda! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" The white haired boy squeaked.

"What do you think? What am I wearing?" The four boys all traced Kanda's body and took in everything little thing, they also noticed the uniform Kanda was wearing which was similar to the schools uniform but without the blazer or red tie, instead he wore a black tie with a black cardigan. Also known as the sixth form uniform.

"Sexy..." Allen heard Devitt, Jasdero and Tykki whisper in unison, and so did Kanda by the look of amusement written across his face.

Snapping out of his daze, Allen quickly responded. "You're the new sixth former?"

"But of course, Moyashi." Kanda sent all four boys a smirk.

* * *

**AN: End of chapter 3! Also, if anyone has read my other story that I have discontinued called 'Love Is The biggest Killer Of All', it has been adopted by Panda Master X. Please read it! Anyway... Please R&R!**


	4. Continuation Of The Second Meeting

**AN: Sorry it's late. I have no excuse, you have my permission to throw a few rocks... Anyway, I totally forgot that Link's surname is Howard, so from now on Link will be referred to as Mr Howard and not Mr Link.** **Please R&R, enjoy!**

_**"This text is a flashback, just so you know."**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own -Man.**

* * *

"Moyashi?" Tykki, Jasdero and Devitt repeated.

"Wait! Never mind that!" Tykki interrupted.

"How do you know this hottie?" Finished Devitt pointing his index finger towards Kanda was standing. Kanda gave a chuckle while his eyes lingered on the four boys.

"I'm flattered you think I'm hot. I see you're very open about your sexuality then." Kanda assumed.

Tykki only nodded as the twins started to circle Kanda. "So your name is Kanda, then?" They spoke in unison.

"Yeah, who are you?" Kanda gestured to the other three boys. Tykki stepped forward and gave Kanda his most charming smile as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tykki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tykki was shoved to the side by Devitt and Jasdero as they hooked their arms around each others neck and Devitt spoke.

"Yo! I'm Devitt and this here is my fraternal twin Jasdero, but you can call both of us Jasdevi for short. It's nice to meet 'cha!"

Kanda stared long and hard at the three boys and finally spoke up. "So... These are your friends? Seems you fit in well with them."

Allen's white brows furrowed . "And is that supposed to mean something?" Tykki, Devitt and Jasdero stood back and started to watch the argument unfold.

"Sure is, now I know where you get your homo tendencies from. You're in with quite the sassy bunch, aren't you?" The other three stood and thought if they had just received a compliment or insult. The raven haired teen and Allen continued to argue.

"Oh yeah? Well who was the one who couldn't handle a tiny sip of alcohol? Oh I think that was you!" Allen continued.

"What?! Oh please, my beer was spiked by that stupid rabbit! Most likely..." Kanda argued back but silently muttered the last part. Luckily Allen didn't hear it.

"They are so gay, have you seen the way they argue? It's so bitchy. And Allen says he's straight, hah. Please." Devitt whispered, eyes still glued to the teens arguing.

"You are so right-" Tykki was cut off by Allen raising his voice a decibel.

Well, who was the one with the gay tendencies? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one stripping and climbing into your bed!" The boys observing the argument let out a gasp. "So, in actual, you're the one with the gay tendencies!" Allen was flustered by his rant at this point.

Kanda pulled the younger teen towards him and whispered dangerously low in his ear. "I thought we agreed not to tell anyone about that!"

The closeness of Kanda and his breath against Allen sent a shiver down the boys spine. Meanwhile, the comment shared between the two didn't go unheard by the three boys who's ears perked up. Interested, the boys shuffled closer to hear more.

"I only promised not to tell Cross and Anita, that was it." Allen countered. Kanda growled and pulled Allen's body closer. Not only did Kanda pull Allen closer, but also pushed him against the wall so their body's were pressed against each others.

Jasdero, Devitt and Tykki were drooling at the mouth from the display that Allen and Kanda were showing.

"Hey guys... Psst." A sixth voice called out. The three turned around to their left; the source of the voice. Standing there, too close to comfort (For Tykki) stood a red haired boy who wore the exact same uniform as Kanda but with a black jumper and an orange scarf instead.

As Tykki, Jasdero and Devitt were about to let out a shout of surprise, they were shushed by the new addition.

"Shhh!" The red head whispered violently while Allen and Kanda were still bickering in the background. "You're Allen's friends aren't you?" They nodded their heads. "And you all think Kanda over there is hot, right? " They nodded again. "So, how would you like to see a picture of him practically naked?" They nodded again but this time furiously. "Great!" The mysterious boy exclaimed in a whisper, taking out his phone. "Let me just get a shot of this first though."

The red haired boy snapped a photo of Allen and Kanda in the 'compromising position' they were still currently arguing in. Not long after, the picture that had been taken on the Sunday, the day before, was presented to the three curious eyes.

With a gasp, they stared at the holy sight before them. Not only was it a bonus that Kanda was half naked but also saw a half naked Allen. Kanda was snuggled up to Allen's left side so that his arm was not exposed.

The trio had thought Allen was hot and they had chased after him many times before but ended up as his friends. The picture in itself blew their minds, so all this did was reignite the determination to chase Allen that had died out so long ago.

"Send me it!" The trio shouted, whipping out their phones. The shout did not go unnoticed though. As the red headed boy exchanged information with the last of the three, a roar was heard.

"Lavi!" It was Kanda.

Allen, surprised, turned his head to look in the direction Kanda had shouted the oh-so-familiar name.

'Lavi? As in Lavi Bookman from yesterday?'

Allen was infant right as the red head turned out to be the one and only Lavi Bookman.

"Oh, hello Yuu! How are you doing? You know you shouldn't be sexing people up in the hallway. You're lucky it's break. Also, I've exchanged contact information with Allen's friends here and showed them that picture that Cross took of you on Sunday morning. It's so cute! Then I got one of you and Allen just then-"

"Shut the fuck up, Baka Usagi!"

'Kanda has finally snapped.' Allen thought.

"You. Delete. Those pictures. Now." The raven haired teen warned.

"Now now Yuu. Don't be like that." Lavi spoke softly. Kanda's hand shot down to his left hip and gripped something.

'His katana?' Allen thought 'Is he allowed that?'

Noticing this action, Lavi corrected himself. "Uh Kanda, I mean."

"Hey red head, now that I think about it... You're kinda hot too y'know!" The twins interrupted jumping in. Lavi let a slight blush escape on the his face but replaced it with a smirk quickly.

"Aha, why thank you. I believe someone has seen my potential." Lavi sighed dramatically as he traipsed his hand across his face.

"Lavi! It is you!" Allen called out. He shoved Kanda off of him and made his way towards Lavi. "I thought I recognised you from somewhere. You go to The Black Order Sixth Form! How could I have not noticed earlier?!" By now Allen was spewing a load of nonsense and was mainly talking to himself.

"Anyway, why does Allen know all the hot guys?"The twins complained. Allen stopped muttering nonsensical crap and turned to them.

"Well, I just know these because Anita and Cross know them." He replied. Suddenly Allen recalled something Tykki had mentioned earlier on in the morning.

**"**_**I've heard that this big hot shots son is moving to our sixth form, wanna go check him out? They say he's hot!"**_

"Oh yeah. Kanda, I've heard that you're some hot shots son. Is that true?" Allen questioned curiously.

Kanda's face dropped as he let out a growl. "Shut up Moyashi, I don't need to tell you anything. Keep your nose out of other people's business."

"W-well sorry for just wondering!" Allen spoke sarcastically although thoroughly shocked on the inside. Everyone was shocked, including Lavi.

_~Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg~_

The bell that signalled the end of break sounded. Kanda stormed off to his next lesson. "Listen Allen, I'm sorry about Kanda, he doesn't really line talking about himself all that much." Lavi pleaded as he offered an apology with a soft warm smile.

A little flashback about his little heart to heart with Kanda on Sunday morning sprang into his mind. 'Everybody has their reasons, right Kanda?' Allen thought as he have a nod and a small smile to reassure the red haired boy.

Lavi smiled, said goodbye and caught up to Kanda.

"Woah, that was intense." Tykki spoke, breaking the silence. " I think we should get going to maths otherwise Mr Howard's gonna be pissed."

All nodded their heads in agreement and trodded all the way to maths.

* * *

**AN: I've nearly finished writing chapter five, I promise I will try and post it as quickly as possible, thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
